Thresh (Hunger Games)
Thresh was the male tribute from District 11 and appeared in The Hunger Games. Strong and resourceful, he posed a serious threat, along with Cato, to the other tributes participating in the Games. Involvement The Hunger Games Thresh was reaped into the 74th Hunger Games, along with the female tribute from his district, Rue. Viewed as the physically strongest tribute in the entire Games, the Career Tributes attempted to recruit him for their alliance during the training sessions, but he refused to join them. In training, he scores a 9. During Thresh's interview, Caesar Flickerman tries to help him to be more comfortable and talk. However, Thresh only answers in curt single word answers and remains surly. This, coupled with his physical appearance, causes him to become a favorite amongst the Capitol for the games. Katniss Everdeen is extremely impressed with this, and envies Thresh as he shows such silent, deadly physical power and has no need to make the Capitol like him with an angle, though this may have been his angle all along. Thresh survived the initial Cornucopia bloodbath. He stood on the last pedestal. When the Gong rings, he was one of the first people to get inside the Cornucopia. After retrieving a water container, backpack and a crescent sword, he is quickly confronted by the District 7 Male. The District 7 male tries to stab Thresh with a spear, but he easily knocks the spear out of his hands and slashes his throat with his sword. He is then seen running towards the forest while looking back at the District 3 Male and the District 7 Female push each other. He is later seen near the southern part of the Cornucopia. He finds a field of wheat, which he uses to his advantage by using the wheat for food and also as a source of cover so he could easily hide. The Careers knew where he was, but saw the field as a threat as Thresh would be at a major advantage if they attacked, so they avoided him. He comes out of hiding during the feast to claim his backpack with what he needed the most, and overhears Clove's threats to Katniss and taunting her about Rue's death. Furious, Thresh attacks Clove, pulling her away from Katniss and yelling at her, and holds her a foot above the ground. Due to Clove's words, Thresh accuses her of killing Rue, which Clove truthfully denies. When Clove sees Thresh holding a large rock, she screams for Cato. He then slams her head-first against the Cornucopia twice, cracking her skull. Katniss responds to Clove's injury with her thought of "She's a goner." She dies of this injury a short while later. Thresh then asks Katniss what Clove meant about Rue being her ally. Katniss tells him that Marvel killed Rue, and that she sang to her as she died. To honor Rue and to repay Katniss for protecting her, Thresh tells her he'll let her go once, but owes her nothing after that. He then tells her to run, as Cato is approaching the clearing. As Thresh leaves, he takes not only his own backpack, but Cato's as well, forcing Cato to chase him instead of Katniss, putting her in less danger to repay her further. Meanwhile, Cato tries in vain to revive Clove until the cannon signaling her death fires; he then goes after Thresh. In the end everyone can hear the wolf mutts howling and Thresh screaming, followed by the sound of a cannon, implying that he was likely killed by the wolf mutts. Killed By *Katniss Everdeen (Indirectly Caused) *Cato (Caused) *Wolves People Killed *District 7 Male *Clove Allies *Katniss Everdeen *Rue Enemies *Clover *District 7 Male *District 7 Female *District 3 Male *Cato Appearances *Hunger Games Category:Male Category:Humans Category:The Hunger Games Characters Category:The Hunger Games Category:Survivors Category:African Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Deceased Category:Hunger Games Tributes Category:District 11 Residents